dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx: Non-chan vs Shin Godzilla
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! With word that A giant abomination returning to Tokyo has resurfaced, Non-chan does his thing, and morphs into a giant, berserk, monkey thing. But, Godzilla is more powerful than ever. With new abilities and returning ones, will Shin Godzilla easily Shitstomp the Monkey thing, or does he actually know something about Gojiroh no one else does? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! ''X! '' Beginning After his Goodbye to the turtle he saved years ago, Non-chan was upset at the situations he had to go through, even to the point where ONE PUNCH MAN was boring to him. Non-chan: (sigh...) that face got old indeed. I wish Saitama would be serious about his Status at the Heroes Association... But just as Saitama was about to defeat a much better Hero than him, The program was interrupted. Takeshi: We interrupt this program to bring you this nightmarish report. Look behind me everyone! This monster has returned again to cause immense annihilation to Tokyo! This is not a movie you're watching! This is truly real! The Japanese Millitary isn't doing anything! We'll Non-chan: At least this is better than a horrible anime... He ran out, and headed for Tokyo... The abomination, Godzilla, who came back from the dead had many iterations in the past. Now he had meat for scars around his entire body. This was no longer the Kaiju people know and love. Rather, it was worse than Destoroyah long ago... The City quickly was set ablaze. As Non-chan saw the carnage, he knew it was too late. But immediately, he had a battle flash before his eyes. The exact Godzilla massacring another Kaiju; Gamera. Non-chan: I was wrong yet again... There will be no peace, no matter how hard we try... Non-chan, now in a rage, shapeshifted into a giant version of himself, suit and all. As he landed, roads were crushed by his feet, and shockwaves surged across Tokyo. Godzilla immediately took notice, and spun, resulting in a Tail Whip... The Fight ''HERE WE GOOO!! '' But Non-chan grabbed onto Godzilla's tail, struggling to stop it in its tracks. As he lost control, Non-chan was sent flying, exposed as Godzilla blasted an atomic beam. Two of them, with the other coming from his tail. Non-chan quickly regained his self-composure, and fired energy blasts from both his hands... Only for them both to easily be swatted, and dealt full blast of both beams. Godzilla moved as fast as he could, already charging his final blow early in the fight, but Non-chan was simply playing dead, thing of where Godzilla's weakness could be. He realized now it was all over him. Blood red wounds, possibly from all the fights he has been through for over 50 year; maybe even 60! As Non-chan got up, Godzilla blasted his Atomic breath, but Non-chan's superior speed spared hit from a gruesome death. But the blast persisted, as Godzilla tried to keep up with Non-chan. But he was so fast, Godzilla couldn't burn him in two. With Godzilla, forced to save his energy, Non-chan went for the kill. He shot energy beams at Godzilla's wounds, gushing blood as a result. Godzilla screeched a blood-Curdling screech, It wasn't just Tokyo that heard it. Way up North in Sapporo, Vocaloid fans were aready celebrating the Winter Miku festival as the 2017 outfit was about to be unveiled. But Godzilla's blood-Curdling screech was to much for anyone to handle. As a result, the place had to delay the festival, upsetting many fans of Miku Hatsune... As Godzilla was screaming, he made a last ditch effort to use his tail, tripping Non-chan in the progress. Godzilla then used his atomic breath to set Non-chan ablaze. With Non-chan gushing blood, he slowly got up, knowing he doesn't have to watch ONE PUNCH MAN any longer. With Tokyo immolated, Non-chan had one last trick: he charged his energy beam to potentially blast Godzilla's head to oblivion. Godzilla then shot an Atomic Beam, clashing at Non-chan's "Kamehameha Wave". As the two attacks clashed with even results, Godzilla pushed all the power he had in his nech to negate Non-chan's attack, and he had both his arms blasted off. But as Non-chan regenerated them, Godzilla used his dorsal fins to create giant beams that impaled Non-chan, right at the retinas, chest, among many other areas of his body. After the damage was finished, Non-chan fell to the ground, dead. Godzilla Roared, and walked away, as he submerged into the Challenger Deep, in order to heal his many, many wounds... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: HAPPY NEW YEAR 2017! NOBODY FUCKS WITH GODZILLA! The WINNER is... ''SHIN GODZIILLA! '' Non-chan is from Umikara no Shisha, Owned by Nosferatu. Shin Godzilla is from Godzilla Resurgence, owned by TOHO. Next Time Love Stinks. Love Hurts. Love Sucks. Love DIES... Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Big themed DBx Fights Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:Anime vs Tokusatsu themed DBX Fights Category:BMHKain Category:Monster themed DBX Fights